82Rb, a positron-emitting radionuclide that finds extensive use in Positron Emission Tomography (PET) for heart imaging, is supplied to physicians in the form of a generator. 82Sr is immobilized on an ion exchange column and 82Rb eluted when required. Hydrous tin dioxide is the current ion exchange material of choice, but advances in ion exchange materials have meant that new, more suitable materials are now available. The parent 82Sr is an expensive isotope, and is produced by the proton irradiation of target materials (e.g. molybdenum) followed by extensive processing to isolate pure 82Sr. This SBIR Phase II project will use sodium nonatitanate, an advanced strontium-selective ion exchange material, to simplify 82Sr isolation from targets, and as a sorbet for 82Sr in 82Rb generators. New, more efficient target processing techniques will be developed, leading to decreased target processing times, decreased waste generation, improved 82Sr yield, and thus a decrease in the cost of the 82Sr product. 82Rb generator life will be extended, and a decrease in breakthrough of 82Sr and 85Sr obtained. These two aspects of the project will lower the cost of 82Rb PET and decrease patient exposure to 85Sr and 82Sr. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The improved generator will be compatible with existing automated 82Rb infusion systems, leading to widespread application at medical centers currently administering 82Rb. Improved target processing flowsheets will also aid in the seperation of other isotopes from targets, e.g. 68Ge, which have medical applications.